Just The Two Of Us
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Harry recibe un regalo muy especial en su cumpleaños de parte de alguien que jamas imagino [Songfic]


-Bueno, creo que este es el ultimo!- susurro Harry muy alegre al tomar un pequeño paquete, uno que venia de su padrino, era su cumpleaños y para su agrado, los Dursley no se habían tomado la molestia de llamarlo en todo el Día, pensó que quizás no estaba o no querían verlo, pero nada de eso importaba, dejo a un lado la típica torta de chocolate de la señora Weasley y abrió el paquete, adentro venia un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro

Al abrirlo se quedo pasmado, dentro estaba una bella Snitch con las iniciales " J.P " en ellas, junto, había una carta, fuera del sobre solo venían una breves palabras

"Harry, muchacho!

            Espero te guste el regalo, es algo que escribió tu padre el día que cumpliste un mes de nacido y lo dejo conmigo cuando… bueno, tu sabes, te deseo muchos años mas!

                                                                                  Con cariño: Sirius"

Harry abrió la carta con mucho cuidado y lo que encontró lo dejo sin palabras….

"Querido Harry

Espero que estés bien, si por algún motivo no soy yo quien te entrega esta carta, solo quiero que la leas y sepas lo mucho que te amo y siempre lo haré

**Just The Two Of Us**

**From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms**

**I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm**

**Although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough?**

**Against wrong, choose right and be standin up**

****

_No tienes idea cuan feliz estuve al verte en mis manos, tus grandes ojos, verdes y hermosos como los de tu madre; en ese momento, cuando te sostuve y me tomaste de mi pulgar, supe que serias la cosa más importante de mi vida, mi mundo entero_

**From the hospital that first night**

**Took a hour just ta get the carseat in right**

**People drivin all fast, got me kinda upset**

**Got you home safe, placed you in your basonette**

_El camino a casa fue agitado, no quería usar polvos flu, pues lucias tan delicado, tomamos el transporte muggle y tardamos cerca de una hora en llegar, pero al fin, en tu nuevo hogar eras recibido, con dulces promesas y sueños multicolor_

**That night I don't think one wink I slept**

**As I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept**

**Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt**

**Cause I know I loved you more than life itself**

_Esa noche no pudimos dormir, el simple hecho de tenerte cerca nos quitaba el sueño, ambos fuimos hasta tu recamara y te vimos dormir toda la noche, incapaces de separarnos de ti, pero en especial yo, eras mi hombrecito, el pequeño Prongsie, el mas bello de mis deseos_

**Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please**

**Let me be a good daddy, all he needs**

**Love, knowledge, discipline too**

**I pledge my life to you**

_Mas tarde, cuando el sueño y las emociones estuvieron a punto de vencernos, junte mis brazos en una plegaria callada, pidiendole al altisimo la fuerza necesaria para poder criarte, hacerte todo un hombre, con amor, valor y fortaleza_

**Just the two of us, we can make it if we try**

**Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)**

**Just the two of us, building castles in the sky**

**Just the two of us, you and I**

_Solo tu y yo, juntos podremos hacerlo! Me decía una voz, que a pesar de todo, tu y y,o íbamos a ser inseparables, juntos, lograríamos lo que nadie… tu y yo_

**Five years old, bringin comedy**

**Everytime I look at you I think man, a little me**

**Just like me**

**Wait an see gonna be tall**

**Makes me laugh cause you got your dads ears an all**

_Quiero imaginarte en unos años, todos dicen que serás igual a mi! Me pregunto si será verdad, tienes mi indomable cabello y mis facciones, eres todo un Potter! Sin embargo, tus bellos ojos son como los de tu madre, oh, me pierdo en ellos en un instante!!_

**Sometimes I wonder, what you gonna be**

**A General, a Doctor, maybe a MC**

**Haha, I wanna kiss you all the time**

**But I will test that butt when you cut outta line, trudat**

**Uh-uh-uh why you do dat?**

**I try to be a tough dad, but you be makin me laugh**

**Crazy joy, when I see the eyes of my baby boy**

**I pledge to you, I will always do**

_Me pregunto si serás Auror como yo, espero que para cuando crezcas Voldemort ya halla sido derrotado, si es así, serás medimago? __O un buscador? Oh! Ya deseo verte crecer, pero no pienses que porque te amo dejare de castigarte.. aunque si en verdad serás como yo, seguro que harás alguna broma para evitar el regaño!_

**Everything I can**

**Show you how to be a man**

**Dignity, integrity, honor an**

**An I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it**

_Por ahora solo puedo cuidar de ti y esperar a ver como serás, y una vez ya grande, ayudarte a ser feliz... y si algún día necesitas consejo, no dudes en venir a mi_

**An you can cry, ain't no shame it it**

**It didn't work out with me an your mom**

**But yo, push come to shove**

**You was conceived in love**

**So if the world attacks, and you slide off track**

**Remember one fact, I got your back**

_Pero no esperes, eso si, que nosotros te resolvamos la vida, pero siempre confía en nosotros, nunca te dejaremos, siempre estaremos contigo, hombro con hombro, siempre juntos!_

**Just the two of us, we can make it if we try**

**Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)**

**Just the two of us, building castles in the sky**

**Just the two of us, you and I**

_Solo tu y yo, juntos podremos hacerlo! Me decía una voz, que a pesar de todo, tu y y,o íbamos a ser inseparables, juntos, lograríamos lo que nadie… tu y yo_

**It's a full-time job to be a good dad**

**You got so much more stuff than I had**

**I gotta study just to keep with the changin times**

**101 Dalmations on your CD-ROM**

_Este mes a sido caótico, es muy difícil se padre, tener que velar por ti, levantarme en la madrugada, cuidar lo que haces y si lloras aparecerme a tu lado, adoras las películas muggle, aun no se como, pero se hechizan y no puedes dejar de verlas!_

**See me-I'm**

**Tryin to pretend I know**

**On my PC where that CD go**

**But yo, ain't nuthin promised, one day I'll be gone**

**Feel the strife, but trust life does go wrong**

_Solo se que te adoro, y si algún día no estoy junto a ti, no es porque yo lo deseara, sino por las circunstancias, las cosas en el mundo no están muy bien, pero estoy seguro que tu vivirás en un mundo sin guerra_

**But just in case**

**It's my place**

**To impart**

**One day some girl's gonna break your heart**

**And ooh ain't no pain like from the opposite sex**

**Gonna hurt bad, but don't take it out on the next, son**

_Ya deseo verte con esa chica de tus sueños, juntos, caminando y solo espero que jamás te rompa el corazón, pero si lo hace, recuerda que encontraras a alguien mas que te amará asi que, no la agobies con dolores del pasado, sigue adelante hijo!_

**Throughout life people will make you mad**

**Disrespect you and treat you bad**

**Let God deal with the things they do**

**Cause hate in your heart will consume you too**

**Always tell the truth, say your prayers**

**Hold doors, pull out chairs, easy on the swears**

**You're living proof that dreams do come true**

**I love you and I'm here for you**

_Y si alguna vez alguien te hace enfadar, no riñas con el, solo Dios podrá juzgarlo, tu sigue tu camino, cuídate mucho, sigue siendo fiel, leal y valiente, como se que serás, ya que tu eres la prueba viviente que los deseos se pueden hacer realidad!_

**Just the two of us, we can make it if we try**

**Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)**

**Just the two of us, building castles in the sky**

**Just the two of us, you and I**

_Solo tu y yo, juntos podremos hacerlo! Me decía una voz, que a pesar de todo, tu y y,o íbamos a ser inseparables, juntos, lograríamos lo que nadie… tu y yo_

**Con todo mi amor… para mi Hijo Harry… James Potter**

-…Pa..papá- susurro Harry entre lagrimas mientras abrazaba la carta fuertemente contra su pecho y varias lagrimas caían de su rostro

------------------

------------------

LISTO!

Que tal, se me vino a la mente cuando oi la rola **JUST THE TWO OF US** de **WILL SMITH**

****

**_Espero le guste, SAYONARAAA!_**


End file.
